warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Nemesor
of Gidrim oversees the Conquest of Uttu Prime for the Sautekh Dynasty]] Nemesor is a high-ranking military title employed by the Necrons that is analogous to the rank of General or Admiral in human armed forces. The title can be given to any member of the sentient Necron nobility by the Phaeron of a Necron Dynasty, whether they be a Necron Lord or Overlord. A Nemesor is usually the highest-ranking Necron officer in any given campaign, though the largest of Necron military actions can involve Necron legions commanded by several different Nemesors acting in concert under the direction of a senior Nemesor or the Phaeron himself. Notable Nemesors *'Nemesor Zahndrekh' - Zahndrekh was the Necron Overlord who ruled the major Tomb World of Gidrim and its surrounding domain in the name of the Sautekh Dynasty. He has led Gidrim on wars of expansion that have allowed it to assimilate a dozen star systems into its fold, including the textbook Necron campaign known as the Conquest of Uttu Prime to the Imperium. He is considered a military genius by the other Necron dynasties located along the Eastern Fringe of the galaxy. Yet for all his supposed genius, Zahndrekh does not see reality as it truly is. As a result of damage to his mind during the Great Sleep, he still believes that he is a flesh-and-blood Necrontyr, working to crush the rebellions of other warlords against the Triarch of the Necron Empire during the Wars of Secession millions of standard years ago. He does not see his enemies as Orks, Eldar, or humans, but rather as rebellious fellow Necrontyr attempting to usurp the power of the Triarch and its ruling Silent King. He has a strong sense of personal honour, and refuses to make use of Necron Deathmarks or Canoptek Wraiths as assassins. He also believes that enemy commanders, even those of the "lesser races" should be treated as honoured captives, since he sees them as fellow Necrontyr. As a result of his anachronistic beliefs and questionable grip on reality, many of his subordinate Necron Lords believe it would be best to eventually remove him from power, though none have yet dared to attempt such a coup. As Zahndrekh is quite aware of his subordinates' brewing rebellion, he has built up formidable defences around himself, the most potent of which is his personal bodyguard, the Vargard Obyron. *'Nemesor Azderon' - In 815.M41 Azderon oversaw the destruction of the Adeptus Mechanicus' Explorator Fleet 913 after it strayed into territory controlled by the Tomb World of Gheden that he ruled. At the conclusion of the void combat, he set the wreckage adrift along the trajectory projected by the Necrons to be travelled by the Eldar Craftworld Alaitoc. By the time three companies of Ultramarines were dispatched to find the Explorator Fleet at its last known location, Azderon had long since withdrawn his forces back to Gheden. *'Tlazolt the Faceless' - Nemesor of the Tomb World of Tayroc within the Maynarkh Dynasty. *'Maktlan Kutlakh the World Killer' - The Nemesor of the Undying Legions of the Maynarkh Dynasty. *'Nemesor Tekheron' - Nemesor Tekheron was the supreme military leader of the Khenisi Dynasty and part of Phaeron Menkhaz the Unmortal's inner circle. Following the Great Awakening, Tekheron realised that his Phaeron had lost much of his sanity during the Great Sleep. The monarch of the Khenisi Dynasty now entertained the belief that their Tomb World was beleaguered by the Aeldari. Forced to fight an imaginary war in accordance with the mad ravings of his Phaeron, Tekheron secretly allied himself with the Phaeron's consort and began to plan for the forceful removal of Menkhaz the Unmortal. Delaying the Phaeron's plans for mass-suicide for as long as he could, Tekheron and Alakhra finally carried out their coup, prompting a civil war within the Khenisi Dynasty on its crown world of Morsus. As battle raged between the Necron forces, the Blood Angels' Chief Librarian Mephiston was able to penetrate the heart of the capital city of Nekheb-Sur, unveil the dynasty's most powerful artefact and corrupt it so that it destroyed every Necron on the planet. Sources *''Codex: Necrons'' (5th Edition), pp. 21, 25, 60 *''Imperial Armour - Volume Twelve - The Fall of Orpheus'', pp. 92, 111 *''Mephiston - Revenant Crusade'' (Novel) by Darius Hinks, pp. 189-278 Category:N Category:Necron Category:Titles